Ras
by Rei85
Summary: no big deal, just my first try at writing a fic. it isn't that great, read it any way though. If you want me to continue with it, review.


  
:::some characters and locations mentioned belong to Squaresoft, if you don't know which ones, play the game. This fic takes place 300 years after Sepheroth is killed. Don't go complaining that this isn't true to the game, it isn't in the same time. Also, I'm not sure about the spelling of the characters and locations, I don't have the stuff in front of me, you should be able to tell though, if not, ask.:::  
  
  
  
  
Ras, born and raised in the town of Kalm, sits at his desk in the renouned "Kalm school for future adventurers", phasing in and out of conciousness as the teacher goes on and on about the different types of materia. (sure, there's nothing like this in the game, nor is Kalm even that large of a town, but it's my story, and it's set 300 years after the game, so don't get all angry about it.)   
  
"RAS! PAY ATTENTION! You wonder why you have been in this grade for three years." The teacher yells.  
  
Ras looks up from at his teacher. He knows the real reason he's been in for three years. He knows all the information, and every way to use materia. He learned these the first day. The reason is that he hasn't chosen his weapon yet. To graduate, every student must choose a single weapon to become skilled in. Ras just couldn't choose one. He's never been that good at any. Most of his friends chose swords, the favorite of almost every student, but the sword was always to big and bulky for his prefrence.  
  
This day was extremely dull, for it was the day of Midgar's 250th year of independence. Every one went to Midgar, except for the students, who were forced to stay and practice.  
  
The bell rang, the students all went to lunch, except for Ras, who was once again forced to stay after class to try to find a weapon.   
  
"How's this?" his teacher asked, holding out a glove.  
  
"It's just a glove." Ras said.  
  
"JUST A GLOVE???? Have you ever heard of Tifa Lockhart?  
  
"Yes, I know" Ras said while thinking only about lunch.  
  
His teacher went back into the back room, and came back out holding a spear. "This?"  
  
"No, too big." Ras responds.  
  
At this time, a deafening crash comes from the town square.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?" the teacher yelled.   
  
Ras runs over to the window. As he looks out, he sees something he thought that he would never see, other than in his textbook. In the middle of town, destroying everything within reach, is a gigantic green lizard. A "dragon" is what the book calls it. Very powerful creatures.  
  
This is it, if I destroy this, I will be able to graduate easily, they can't turn me down! Ras thought to himself as he stares out the window. Not even paying attention to the "This is not a drill, everyone report to the monster shelter immediatly" over the intercom. Ras turns around only to see his teacher is in the hall guiding Ras' fellow students into the shelter. Here's my chance!  
  
Ras opens the window in the class room. Lucky for him, this was on the first floor. Looking back to be sure no one is looking, he dives out of the window, and into the bush outside.  
Running towards the dragon, Ras remembers that he has to get his materia in the right spots.  
  
Three materia; Fire, Lightning, and recover. Then he remembers, he only has one slot, in his armor. better make this one count Ras puts Recover in his armor. That's when Ras decides to just hold the other two It's worth a try.   
  
"HEY! DRAGON, FIGHT ME!" Ras shouts, resenting those words right after he says them.  
  
The dragon turns to Ras and begins to flap it's wings. It flies into the air and swoops, Ras dives out of the way. Not even a scratch. While Ras gets up, the dragon turns for another attack. *slash* Ras falls to the ground, holding his arm while blood spills out.   
  
Maybe I shouldn't have tried this Ras thinks as he trys to cast lightning.  
  
*boom* a bolt of lightning strikes down square on the dragons head. The dragon screams in pain. I didn't think lightning was that powerful!  
  
The dragon swoops again, connecting again. Ras gets up with fire in his eyes. Ras steps beck a step, holds his arms out (forming a cross), lowers his head, ponts out his index finger on each hand. Blue energy flows from the air into his fingers, then he brings his fingers together in front of his body. A cone of energy shoots from his fingers, completely destroying the dragon.[Clean Sweep, Ras' first limit break]   
  
wow, I never knew I had that in me Ras thinks. While Ras started healing his wounds, all of the students and faculty at school ran out to see.   
  
"How'd you do it? Most of the teachers can't even take out a dragon!" J.R. (The Principal) stated. "How are you still in grade 11?"  
  
"I don't know, ask Mr. Calt" (Ras' teacher for the past 3 years)  
  
"Nothing more to see here, children, get back to class." J.R. says. "Except for you Ras, I need to see you in my office."  
  
{Later that day}  
  
"Ras, I'd like to ask you to do something, my brother owns a chocobo farm East of here." J.R. started "And he's been having some trouble. Now I know how much you hate this school, so I'll give you a chance to get out, just go and stop the monsters that have been eating the chocobos and you'll graduate, no questions asked. Sound good to you?"  
  
"I guess." Ras replies.  
  
"Good, here's 300 gold, go get whatever it is you need, there are lots of creatures crawling around, so you'll need to be ready." With this, J.R. gives a bag of gold to Ras, leads him to the door, and wished him good luck. 


End file.
